Take Care Of My Girlfriend
by Aeyria
Summary: Oh, can't you see? I'm still loving you... My heart's not ready to let you go yet. Please, just say no! Please say you're heart is actually waiting for me.


**Take Care of My Girlfriend**

**A/N: I fail epically. Just days ago I posted Fiction (My best one-shot up to date. I love it. Simple. Sad. Lonely was just a scramble of things). And no, I'm not going to go on rambling, " Noooo! This is my new record! Two reviews for a story I made! This isn't fair! My story is better than all!" Do notice that the text I wrote before isn't true. I just wanted to make a sad fic. =)) I find that you need some sad to balance that over-killing, choking fluff from other fics that seem unreal. And I love creating sad stories. :D It's the most easiest for a pairing that has a complex relationship. I'm guessing Fiction got low reviews because of the title. -Shrugs- Your loss. Right before this, I finished a fic called Hoot which is now sitting in my archives. I'm going to try to make it better later. So you have to suffice with yet another sad fic! And the song is called _Take Care of My Girlfriend_ from B2ST, also called _Say No_. I seem to like B2ST's sad songs more than SHINee's. Meh. Well, there was Arrow, but that fic was an EPIC fail. T^T I realized that all my one-shots are hard to follow. Sorry! I'm still testing out new formats. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or B2ST or the song Take Care of My Girlfriend or Cube Entertainment. Those belong to their respective owners. **

**(Conan's POV)**

Did all that really have to happen? Ai... Did she have to really leave me? Even if the Black Organization was still at large, it doesn't mean we can't have our share of so that Ran wouldn't become suspicious, I had to ask Ai as a girlfriend since Ran, being one of those "Awwww, you guys would make such a sweet couple!" girls, kept asking me when I would get with Ai. She thought we'd make a golden couple, being all intelligent and things akin to that. All Ai had to do was say yes. But did she? Yeah, but she knew that it was because of Ran. Either way, we were official. After a month or two, we broke up. More like she broke up with me, but same concept. Why break-up you ask?

That's because she kept mumbling something along the line of, "Sorry, Kudo-kun. I can't stand it. I know you're still in love with Mouri-san. All this acting is making me feel guilty and disgusted at myself. I need to end it so I won't feel this burden weighing heavier on me." And with that line, we were finished. I had kept a straight face that time when we broke up. What was I supposed to do? Jump up and down and thank her that all the acting was over? Was that what she expected? As she walked away, all I could think was: If only she knew. I actually fell for her during that first week of acting of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

A part of me still believed she was my girlfriend and kept calling her that, but to myself of course.

I had sorted all my feelings the night I realized that I can feel so natural around her. About how happy she made me. Now she's making me feel horrible. But I continued to be normal for a week after the break-up, pretending everything was fine. Everyone who thought the dating thing was true, felt pity on me. I just ignored them. I didn't need their sympathy. I just needed her to know that my feelings for her were true. I kept calling her Ai though. When she questioned, I simply retorted that it was a habit. The day before I was going to confess to her, a little question by a little someone threw my world into further destruction.

The person who asked it? A friend. All he asked was whether he could go out with Ai. He said he could cherish her better than I did. He had noticed how Ai and I were a bit apart, as if we were held together by a thin string, in the relationship around the beginning and end of it. He quickly added that he only asked considering that we were through. Ha. As if. If only he knew that I still had feelings for her. If only he knew that I still had sleepless nights because of her leaving.

I had been silent for quite a while. I analyzed his request. He seemed to genuinely like Ai. Well, I guess that's okay. But in the back of my mind, I could hear it screaming to my friend, "Get away! Get, get, get away!"

I didn't notice the friend again until he began bowing repeatedly, saying, "Oh! Sorry! I must have asked too soon! I know, it's only been a week since your break-up, but I seriously love her. It must still be hard on you. Sorry! Sor-"

Interrupting, "It's okay. I guess there's not much left from our relationship. Stop apologizing. I'm not that hurt anyways. Just, please, be a better boyfriend to her." And that's all I said before I became silent. I tried to ignore the boy's exuberant yells of triumph of getting my permission. But it made my heart break to know I sent a boy with my permission to be with her. Although I cheered my friend on and sent him away with a forced smile, a silent tear ran down my face as I walked away.

Oh, can't she see? I'm still loving her. My heart's not ready to let her go yet. It's been too soon. She kept thinking it was full of lies. But it wasn't. How can I handle this? What would Ai say in response to my friend's question?

All I wanted her to say was, "No, no, no, no, no!" Say no, no, no, no, no! Please say that she can't because her heart is still waiting for me. Say no!

Before I could react to what I was doing, I called the friend just in time to remind him,"She doesn't like being around alcohol. She also hates the fume of cigarettes. Always be with her; she hates being alone at times when she feels lonely. And make sure... You should always... Always remember her birthday. That's what she loves the most. People remembering her." I hung up before he could reply. I'm not even sure why I told him all this.

I knew that saying all of her likes and dislikes would be something I would regret. But I still forced myself to pretend everything was cool and not bothering me. In the back of my mind, I knew that behind my friend's back, I would be upset and begging him to stop and not ask her.

Why can't she see? I'm still loving her.  
>My heart's not ready to let her go.<p>

Say no, no, no, no, no! Say no, no, no, no, no!  
>Say she can't because her heart is still waiting for me.<p>

Say no, no, no. Say, she can't. Say that it's because she's waiting for me to come back. Waiting for me to come back...

I went to my room, locked the door, and turned off all the lights and closed the blinds. The darkness suited my mood better. I crumpled to the floor the moment I had shut the blinds. Droplets of water clumped at the edges of my eyes before gravity took them to the end of my chin. In the midst of my teary session, my phone lighted up, reporting I had a text. With shaky hands and fingers, I clicked the buttons to view it.

Reading it through watery eyes, I voiced aloud,"Why Ai? Why couldn't you say no?"

_Thanks Conan!_

_She was surprised on how I knew all that about her. _

_I said I had just observed._

_I hope you're fine by me lying about that piece._

_And, she actually agreed! _

_I'm now her boyfriend!_

_Thanks again! _

"Please, take care of my girlfriend. I hope you will be better than me."

**A/N: Heartbreak! Omg... I just thought of G-Dragon's Heartbreaker... Time to look up the English Translation later (I think I already did before though...)! -Sigh- I don't know which is more sad! Fiction or this fic? I like both. I kept imagining the MV to this song when I kept listening to it. And I also imagined the story as I typed away. But when I was writing Fiction, I didn't picture the MV that much... Right, that's because there were dance cuts and this song doesn't have a dance to it. Oh well, these fics are sad. I love making sad fics. It brings you back to Earth and reality. -Sigh- Awww, I find this so sadddd. I was actually going to add some of Ai's POV, but I decided against it. I was shooting for a short, simple, sad fic. I may do a sequel. Maybe not. But if I do, it's just in Ai's POV. Maybe I could find a girl group song that can explain how she feels... But I don't know many sad songs from girl groups. -Huff- Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this is written poorly! It's 2:30 AM here, and I found myself not being able to spell. **

**~Krystal, signing out~**

**EDIT: Woah... I just realized that my one-shots are getting shorter and shorter. :UU Meh. **


End file.
